


Red John loves you

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the Countdown to Season 5 on the Red John Loves You community, though I never posted it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red John loves you

Red John wanted to make friends with you.

He even provided you with a lover that bears striking similarities to a certain petite brunette of your acquaintance – only to ask for Lisbon's dead body shortly afterwards.

You might think he's jealous of your decade-long relationship (whatever that is).

Sounds creepy. 

 


End file.
